total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
Fan
Fan is a competitor on Total Drama Sky Adventures, as a member of the Sneaky Swordfishes. Personality Similar to two of his teammates, Fan is a super-fan, especially of Inanimate Insanity. He claims to have watched every single episode and have developed an huge knowledge about every single contestant, which makes the others think that Fan is just another oddball. However, Fan is a well-meaning object and a very helpful asset if the opportunity appears. Appearently, Fan is very good in physical challenges, much to his ignorance, as he states that he spends most of his time uploading blog pages or searching for more knowledge in the computer. Fan has also shown to be a caring person to the others, as he adopted an alien egg as his "son", without knowing how much problems it could bring in the future. Even when others get creeped out by him, Fan's intelligence and knowledge about the game makes him a valuable player, as he knows which are the strong and weak spots of the other contestants. Total Drama Enchanted Forest DA Rainbow Dash Dekathlon Fan does a cameo in this episode hiding undercover the resemble of a common Chinese fan used by the judge Chris. By the end of the Decathlon, Fan reveals his presence stating to have taken many photos to Paintbrush since it joined to the show. Some of these photos are quite harassing...similarly to the snapshots used by Paintbrush to avenge on Cody. Chris decides to make him the third judge of the jury. Fan gives low scores to Paintbrush and Cody, and instead appreciates the picture made by Noah, sealing his victory together giving an high vote together Gwen. It's unknown how fan left the Enchanted Forest because he's not seen at the Kick Of Shame and doesn't appear anymore in the next episodes. Total Drama Sky Adventures Shanghai N' Seek Fan is excited to finally and officially join to a reality show more famous than Inanimate Insanity 2: Total Drama! He's proud to have done the big step: from a simple cameo to an effective contestant. He's ready for the fantastic adventure: has brought with himself the phone with the photo camera, the album where to collect the memories of the experience, and of course his adored egg, that he hopes to make hatch soon, during the amazing voyage around the world. At the beginning of the episode, Fan does the unexpected encounter of Test Tube and Paintbrush, two of his old II teammates, while the scientist beaker is happy to see him again, on the contrary Paintbrush seems annoyed, probably it still reminds what Fan did the last time they met in the enchanted forest. On the jumbo jet , after Chris has formed three teams, Fan takes a seat next to his best friend, they first talk about the egg wondering what can be inside it (also there could be the possibility there's just nothing than a shapeless yolk, according to the science of TT, but Fan prefers to refuse this theory), then Fan reads on Internet a rumor about the resurrection of the Dark Magic Book and as asks Test Tube if this can be true, she creeps him with an undefined answer, saying that she already found and destroyed it in a early time. However, there's no time to mull over when you are surrounded by the drama everywhere, Fan doesn't lose anymore time and takes the first shot for his album: a photo of Gwen slapping Cody in return of his unwanted avanches! A classic to start the section dedicated to the love troubles. When the Sneaky Swordfishes are called for the determinant choice of the leader, Fan offers himself as candidate but only to check the reaction of Paintbrush, who predictably supports in order to put him in an uneasy position, easy to get the biggest blame in occasion of a defeat: in the Confessional, Fan explains that after having been a viewer of plenty of reality shows, he knows well this kind of treacherous strategy, that's frequent to see coming from a competitive contestant like the Inanimate Courtney. So is Paintbrush to be nominated leader. After this, Chris opens the trap door and tosses everyone out the plane, but Fan manages to float thanks to his light weight and has a soft land. As the challenge begins, Fan doesn't do much effort to hide, counting on the fact of being mistaken for a common chinese fan, and gets distracted admiring Shanghai with the same astonished eyes of a tourist, until Paintbrush calls him back to duty and scolds him to get a better hideout. After a quick photo shot at Lightbulb's explosion (such a rare event that you can't not save in your album, no?), Fan decides to find shelter inside a local bar. Here he stays inactive for a bit, enjoying the relax and chitchatting with Soap...all of sudden a (pretty?) lady grabs him to flap herself, he starts feeling dizzy more and more trying to warn her, contemporary Bridgette enters in, he eventually pukes on them all, asking sorry soon after and escapes to the exit opening at the wind. Here begins a long pursuit through the crowded and illuminated streets and corners of the downtown: the stream first blows Fan on the roof where Trent is, he's immediately tossed away by the boy but the wind makes him dodge Bridgette again, in the general mess he also finds the time to do a little Cheese's bad pun on the situation, and at the end flutters inside another building. Bridgette attempts to trap him in the bathroom shutting the door before he can flies away, by the way Fan passes through the flit of the air-conduct forcing the surfist to continue the chase in the vent. But it's too late: the other taggers eliminate Trent and Soap, sealing Fan as the last survivor and the Sneaky Swordfishes as the winners of the first class! Fan can finally celebrate the first victory ever provided at all, he eagerly shows all his joy in the Confessional narrating the experience to "Eggy", too. Later, Fan watches the nomination ceremony of the Treacherous Turtles with the intention to pick a photo of the first Fall of Shame of the season for the section elimination time but his phone fails to load in time, and he misses for few seconds the launch of Scott. One, Two, Three, Fort This is an episode of great changes for the Fanboy, that gains a new unexpected friendship just to lose the strongest two. Very eager for the first victory, Fan feels to be at the seventh sky now that he became a fanfavorite judging by the online comments of the fandom of Total Drama Sky Adventures. Infact, it's unbelieving to be at the opposite side of the desktop, being the idol who is worshipped and not the one who worships in the community as in the past! However, Paintbrush brings him back to the solid ground asking for a talk: at first Fan accepts believing there's a typical plot written behind that forces the two rivals to have their first important confront, but the words of Paintbrush shakes him a lot, especially when he/she shows some studies Test Tube did on Fan that seems to prove lot of hidden qualities and skills he always ignored to have until now. Fan does a little reflection on his lazy approach to the life, and, despite believes this is part of a strategy of the same Paintbrush and so an idea of the 4th wall mastermind of the season (the writers), he promises to struggle more since now. Later the plane lands in Helsinki, Finland, Fan looks a bit for the first event to collect for his album until suddenly an avalanche occurs and injures Dakota. Fan is suspicious about the way Test Tube looks at his egg but then realizes that he forgot to cover it from the cold air with the proper blanket, he's also annoyed by Cody that accuses him of sabotage believing he wants to warm...their snow fort! Test Tube instead scolds him saying there's the risk to make the egg hatch with an excess of heat. Fed up of all this mess about his egg, Fan walks back to the plane and returns after some minutes, stating that he put it in a safe place and he's so now ready to do his part. Then Topher has an hard question for him: if the egg is more important than the competition. Fan answers yes, saying that if the choice is between the benefit of a life and the benefit of a prize, he prefers to pick the first. Fan keeps his promise to be more participant staying focused on the challenge even when they hear a loud scream echoing from the empty plane, where there are supposed to be only Cody and Eggy, purposes the idea to build a catapult to Test Tube but gets slightly disappointed when she brags rights of this yet also blushes when she gives him the merit in front of the others. She also lets him the console of the weapon... however he eventually decides to go on the first line directly, asking to be launched over the enemy forts dropping some snowball bombs like an F-54. Much for her concern. Fan flies too low and is hit accidentally by Paintbrush near the end, losing the quote until he splats on the face of Bridgette, again like happened in the first episode! In this way he distracts Bridgette helping Soap to knock down the castle of the Dolphins first, sealing their fate. Sick of Cody boasting about a victory he didn't provide at all, Fan snaps at him and easily block his kick confirming that Paintbrush was always right: even box can beat the Codester in a combat. After having tossed him in the stratosphere, Fan returns quickly on the jumbo jet to check if the egg is still at his place, but discovers he was removed from his suitcase. Panicked, he asks Paintbrush, that went to congratulate with him for his improvement, an hand with the research, gets surprised when the gender freak checks the bag of Test Tube, and really angry when the same Test Tube lies saying that the egg is in the luggage of Cody, believing her just to get disappointed. Asking for an explanation, Fan unintentionally accuses Test Tube that reacts in offense and says they're friendship is OVER. This is the last scene of the episode, Fan stares speechless while the screen fades to the black. Radical Pyramidal Fan has found his egg in the morning but he can't enjoy the second time in the class of the winners knowing that Test Tube hates him by now. Something has been broken between him and her, in fact, when she asks who should keep the egg Fan has no doubt to take and grow it all alone. Then the egg does an unexpected sound, something like a crispy noise...but just for a second. Fan is almost blown outside the plane when Cody opens the window but drifts on the backward stream like a boomerang. He takes revenge for this in a later occasion, pushing Cody in the void right before the jumbo jet lands in the middle of Egypt. He does this at contemporary with Paintbrush, too, to whom he also offers a passage to have a smooth land. Despite he stays more than half of the episode inside the pyramid, Fan has a minor role in the challenge, using the illumination of his me-phone as a source of light and taking photos of the suggestive ambiences that surround him. He and Topher give the shortest word to one of the last enigmas, activating a snare: which best occasion to do a selfie of their weird faces of terror than this? Sucked in the spires of the floor, Fan and Topher spends the rest of the time exchanging their photos like stickers. At the end of the day they seem confirmed to become friends also thanks to this experience, as for example they both have the thought to spread some gossip on Internet about the new forming "Trentgette". He seems indifferent when the winning streak of the Sneaky Swordfishes is broken. Fan is excited because this is the first nomination he does, and obviously votes for Cody's elimination. He flashes a photo when Test Tube kicks him finally in the sky. Farce West Fan is surfing on Internet to discover the reaction of the fandom after the first defeat that ended the winning streak of the Sneaky Swordfishes. In this way he checks the opinions of the other bloggers: they're developing a mixed opinion on the team, put Cody on the bottom of their ranks, and consider Gwen the floater of the season. Something that tickles on her nerves more and more as much as Fan continues to read loudly...she simply can't accept that. Paintbrush stops Fan from reading the blog to the end, to prevent that he spreads more jumpiness in her. When Chris opens the usual trap-door of the plane, Fan lands in tranquility and grabs Test Tube before she touches and shatters on the desertic ground! Fan is pretty excited when Chris explains that the challenge is a Paintball War kind, since "Deer Hunter" was always his most favorite episode ever and he dreamt to take a part to something similar by a life: pumped by the situation, he asks Paintbrush to do a tribal make up on him and the others just to be at all in the role assigned. Gwen offers to be the Manitù of the group. Fan agrees because he thinks this is written in the plot for her: she's going to have finally her Day in Limelight together Noah, that seems more active than usual in this episode exactly like her. While taking photos of the landscape that surrounds him walking on the way that brings to the old town, the light of his phone makes Fan and his whole team to be spotted. Being in the indians, he has to use bow and arrows as weapon, but this is the first time he tries one of this contraption. Fan searches instructions on Internet meanwhile the pitched battle indians vs cowboys gets soon in favor of the enemies: he hits successfully Bridgette at his first shot but remains alone and his forced to hide in a bush. He waits until the Daring Dolphins are distracted by the sudden attack of the bandits to go out there. When even the last of his teammates is eliminated Fan has remained again alone, stays on the hill and prepares a massive attack using all the arrows at contemporary: his arrows take a bit but eventually rain on the town, one splotches on Chris's face, too. By the way the arrows are sent back by Dakotazoid and he surrenders at the destiny to be painted and pawned. Two nominations in a row, what makes Fan feeling optimist is that it's impossible that this losing streak will continue for one episode more, so the Sneaky Swordfishes will have a period of peace soon after this second elimination. Fan votes Gwen utterly convinced that she's the selected one to go home for this episode: she got her first spotlight, acting like the typical Dead in Limelight contestant that did a promise to herself at the beginning of the episode -to convince the fans she's a worth competitor- predictably failed and with this excuse the writers can finally end her adventure. That's why he's astonished and amazed when Gwen is called safe by Chris at the bottom 2, and wonders what happened to the plot. Maybe is this the first little twist planned for the season? Az-Take a Chance A-losement Park This is the episode where the conflict with Gwen reaches the edge. The episode begins and Fan is seen in the Loser Class focused on his favorite business: gossip online. He doesn't talk until people starts talking about the books they brought with themselves during the travel, Fan says he's reading one, too, entitled "Away with the wind" apparently a book of romance whose protagonist is a dreamy fan like him, he blushes admitting he feels a little figured in the protagonist itself. While talking with Test Tube, suddenly Izzy picks the scientist beaker with the intention to flood out her liquid to see what happens, Fan, jealous and worried for his friend, gets angry and threatens her to bash her popularity immediately, by telling on Internet how bad is Izzy so she won't be a fanfavorite anymore! Fan and Topher take both a picture of the particular land of certain contestants and exchange them like stickers. Fan gets immediately fascinated, astonished and distracted gazing at the Lego amusement park of Copenaghen, do not listening much about the challenge: when Paintbrush does an heroic speech talking of hard work and sweat looking for the approval of him, Fan is dumbfounded. However, Fan gives a few contribute providing for the informations about the fears and phobias of the rival contestants and later for the ketchup to simulate the bleeding walls of the Swordfish Haunted House. He buys also the costume to cosplay Mal on Me-bay, suggesting that Topher should dress it on. Gwen and Topher have a different idea: assembles the three objects of the team like a totem to resemble an human mannequin. Fan disagree with the idea and mutters something on Gwen. She's behind him and listens to everything, but the conflict is postponed and Fan accepts believing it's written in the plot. Leaving aside the spat, Fan collaborates to the final works and prepare a very scary and eerie music as background... In the second part of the challenge, Fan is called for the ride on the Dolphin Doomdarer together Gwen and other contestants of the Treacherous Turtles. He's not scared by the fact it goes in the water and says they failed to guess his phobia, but he's wrong: they guessed it. When a screen video appears in front of them narrating a WORLD WITHOUT INTERNET Fan twitches and becomes hysterical in the effort to don't scream. Instead, when it's the turn of Gwen to face her fears that are cute things and New Age music, Fan says it's the ringtone he has on the cellphone, and Gwen gets mad at him to the point to punch him out of the wagon when the ringtone is accidentally played. It's unknown if Fan did this on purpose or unawarely, but sure this accident causes the ultimate conflict because he loses his phone, too. After Gwen's ride is over, an angry Fan accuses her of sabotage. Worst happens next: Gwen tries to recuperate the australian hat of Jasmine but Fan trips her apparently by accident. This easily brings to the confront, as Gwen snaps at him telling what's wrong, Fan retails back that his phone was not a simple accessory but the diary of all his adventures and experiences in both Inanimate Insanity and Total Drama, and she has just tossed it in the sewers. Gwen replies spitting out all the frustration for the several negative comments she has listened from Fan on her count, the Fanboy justifies saying he has only been reading the comments on the Internet and admits to have always considered her a fodder element of the season causing her tears. Feeling guilty after a bit, Fan goes to make amend with her and Topher, explaining he's suffering for the true tension he has finally felt and realized to be an essential cost of taking part to a reality show, like Paintbrush once told him (see: Everything at OJ's). Speaking of Paintbrush, this one gives back to Fan his phone making him happy again. At the end of the day the Sneaky Swordfishes are victorious and Fan takes a picture of the warming hug of joy between Gwen and Topher, but soon after erases it to don't harass the latter. The Sneaky Swordfishes also win an extra competitor taken out from the losers and Fan welcomes him eagerly. Draculean's Keystle Fan is very happy the Sneaky Swordfishes returned to be the winners and the fanfavorites like at the beginning. Reading the comments on the blog, he discovers the fans are starting to ship Gwen and Topher, who don't absolutely appreciate this information and thinks he's trying to spread the spat in the team. Also, Test Tube finds a picture secretely taken by him on the gallery of his phone, nothing that claims to the scandal but Fan blushes a little... Then he gets ready with drink and popcorn to listen to the scary tale narrated by Gwen: eventually he gets more frightened at the part where the protagonist of the story leaves his "poor phone" abandoned to a cruel destiny than at the part where the protagonist is maimed. Fan likes the idea that the journal location is the spooky and epic Castle of Bran, legendary because of the myth of Dracula, but he's not eagered when Chris locks them inside it with a lie, this is a very old trick out of style. Both Fan and Topher have no Wi-Fi connection so they can't help to solve the riddle searching on Internet. The Sneaky Swordfishes decide to split in two groups, Fan goes with the other Inanimate Insanity contestants. Their group is the first to get attacked: first Test Tube then Paintbrush are bitten by the vampire. Fan escapes to the same destiny for a few. In the runaway Fan meets with Jasmine and the other group of the Swordfishes, telling what happened...but Mal appears in front of them all distracting them from the true vampire, that bites Fan and Jasmine soon after. Fan is seen again only back on the plane, complaining for having not taken a picture of himself when he was a vampire, wasting the occasion. The Rattrap In the Loser Class Fan is busy on his usual routine: update blogs, check comments, search on Internet all the new stuff, exc. The most discussed topic this time is the return of Mal, that shocked everyone who watched the last episode of Total Drama Sky Adventures. Before to go, Fan offers Test Tube a passage so she can land safely, but she has already a parachute, so he invites Paintbrush to ride on him. Once at London, Fan somewhat recognizes the Monkswell Mansion revealing to have a full collection of yellow books at home. Fan also guesses the name of the novel it's inspired to: The Mousetrap, a famous story of Agatha Christie. When Chris does a bad pun on this name, Fan raises out from the PC a gif of Cheese famous comic kneeslap. The Sneaky Swordfishes split again in two groups, and Fan goes again with the objects. Again they're the first to get a bad fate: Fan is the 2nd victim of the unknown killer of the mansion. At the nomination Fan and Gwen vote for each other and he's called safe before the bottom 2. A shocking twist happens: Paintbrush quits from the game, because of all the failures and a partial responsibility of Fan to have told him that he's not very popular among the fandom. Feeling guilty, Fan tries to convince it that it's now a fanfavorite, too, but it's too late. By the way, Fan receives a message on his phone from Paintbrush in which he/she encourages him to continue with the good work done so far. The Maine Course I'm Alive After a Japanese Game Show The Maledition of the Black Pearl The Last Luau in Tahiti I Con Go Further Appearences Trivia He's the only Inanimate Insanity male character competing in this series so far because Paintbrush has an unknown gender. Gallery TDSKA_Fan.png|Fan's official cover for Total Drama Sky Adventures. Fan_conf.png|Fan reveals to know perfectly that Paintbrush is trying to put him in the wrong spotlight. TT_secret.png|Fan is crept for a second when TT says to have found (and destroyed) the D.M.B. Swordfishes_argue.png|Fan takes a selfie with his team. Hide_better.png|Paintbrush orders Fan to struggle more in the challenge. Fan_at_shanghai_bar.png|Fan is relaxing in a chinese bar... Fan_and_geisha.png|When suddenly a chinese geisha uses him to flap herself. Fan_sick_1.png|This is not going to end well... Fan_sick_2.png|..warned her. Shanghai_Pursuit.png|Fan is the last member of his team to have not been tagged. Fan_escapes_Bridgette.png|Thanks to the wind, Fan escapes from Bridgette... Topher_Oriental_Tower.png|Fan's flying over the Oriental Tower... Fantastic.png|Fan-Tastic! Fantopher_trap_flash.png|Fan makes a weird face for the selfie while he's falling in the trap together Topher! Swordfish_first_ceremony.png|Fan attends the first barf bags ceremony of the Sneaky Swordfishes. Fantias_face.png|Fan is petting motherly his little Eggy forgetting to be in front of the Confessional Camera. Indians_vs_cowboys.png|Fan with the rest of the Indian Swordfishes about to attack the town. Fan_indian.png|Fan learns how to use a bow. Fanvotegwen.png|Fan votes Gwen sure this is her "Death in Limelight" episode in the plot. Swordfish_2nd_ceremony.png|He gets astonished that she's not eliminated eventually. First_class_morning_az-take.png|Fan and Test Tube discuss about the egg. Malkawaiitorture.png|Mike activates the kawaii cute mode of the batisphere but Fan doesn't get scared. NOINTERNETFEAR.png|THE NIGHTMARE OF FAN: A WORLD WITHOUT INTERNET. Can you imagine it without scream? Japanesepisodekover.png|Fan gets excited at the idea to take part to his favorite japanese show ever. Jellyfish_Bridge_Fan.jpg|Fan has some problems with the jellyfishes. Jellyfish_Bridge_Giant_Oktopus.jpg|A giant octopus strikes in, courtesy of the host. Fan of course takes a pic of it. Sneaky_Swordfishes_Jap_Victory.jpg|Fan celebrates the victory of the Sneaky Swordfishes! Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Total Drama Sky Adventures Category:Cameo Category:Season 2 Category:Sneaky Swordfishes Category:King Flurry